Trip
by noteisgone
Summary: Akashi and Furihata are going on a trip for their anniversary.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I hope it is.**

**Note: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating my fics but I hope you'll like this one.**

**God! After two failures I made this. Even though I'm not totally satisfied with it but I guess this is much better than my first attempts. This is actually a gift for Calico Neko-san for supporting and helping me grow as an author. Thank you so much Calico-san but I'm not sure if you're going to like it.**

**Add note: This is a compilation of one shots but it's all related to one another and thus, they'll gonna be continuous. Also, I can't update regularly since I can't write fast like the other authors (you all know that) knowing it's not my native tongue.**

**Warning: grammar mistakes, misspellings, typos and Possible Ooc-ness.**

* * *

Akashi woke up with a start, feeling someone squirming beside him and tickling his cheeks. Two ruby eyes fluttered open and met the messy brown locks of his lover as his head laid on his one arm that circled around the brunette. With a slight yawn, he let a small yet genuine smile crawl upon his lips while watching his lover's serene expression.

Kissing the brown crown and smelling the familiar scent of his lover, he drowned himself to the embrace for a second or two before he looked up to check the time. The automated clock states 6:12 in the very morning. Decisively, he took his one arm under Kouki's head carefully and slowly sat up to avoid him from waking up. Whimpering softly, Furihata stirred and rolled on his back then goes back to his peaceful slumber.

Akashi almost sighed in relief after seeing Kouki continued sleeping. With last pecked on the other's lips, he went out to make a breakfast, which Kouki usually did in daily basis. Today, however, was different. He just wanted to do it for his cute and caring boyfriend. There wouldn't be a problem with that as long as it was for Kouki and nobody would know.

Akashi maneuvered the all over utensils that was needed to make the food he planned on cooking. Upon the eggs and bacons laid on the table, he decided to wake Furihata up. Entering the bedroom, he strolled idly to the bed and seated beside his sleeping boyfriend, his position never change since he went outside.

He brushed the fringes that strays against Kouki's forehead before letting his forefinger go down to wander Kouki's face, following the lines of his close lids, the bridge of his nose, to his jaw and ended on his left cheek drawing playful circles and tapping it softly.

"Kou..." soft tap, "...ki..." he used his thumb to trace his cheek, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Furihata's hand motioned upward probably to push the hand away, but before he could do that there was Akashi to stop him and quickly interlaced their fingers in one. He chuckled a bit and leaned down to blow an air on close lids.

"Open your eyes Kouki." he whispered.

With closed eyes, Furihata's forehead crease for a moment before two eyelids fluttering open with two brown orbs greeting the redhead. Akashi smiled a little, unsure if it actually showed on his lips. He kissed Kouki's nose then leaned backward.

"Morning Kouki. Get up." he greeted softly, a tone he hardly used in public but being with his Kouki was an exception.

"Mmmh...morn'ng." the brunette yawned.

Furihata returned him a soft smile but it change in an instant upon something came up his mind. The brown-haired guy swirled his head to gaze at the clock and alarm painted his face.

"Damn! It's half past nine, I haven't made you break-"

Furihata's words were interrupted suddenly by another pair of lips, giving him a full blown kiss early in the freaking morning and didn't give him anymore time to gather his mind.

Tilting Kouki's head to the side to give him more angles, Akashi eagerly dominate the kiss. After somewhat forever, they pulled away from each other to allow some air inside their lungs.

"Come on Kouki. It's much better if you brush your teeth first." the redhead pulled Furihata on his feet.

Still in daze, Furihata could only answer an inaudible, "Huh?" but upon apprehension dawned on him, he immediately shot up his head to Akashi with a half-hearted glare.

"You initiated the kiss." Kouki countered, his cheeks coloring adorably.

"I never said otherwise." Akashi replied with a hint of teasing in his tone, if that's possible.

"Then it's your fault for kissing me, you know I just woke up and still have a morning breath." Kouki pouted, sitting up.

"I didn't say I dislike it Kouki." Akashi kissed the brunette's on the lips and got up.

"Now get up." he ordered.

Furihata frowned but did as what was told, "I have to freshen up first before I make breakfast, alright?"

"What?" Furihata asked while combing his hair with his free fingers. His other hand was entwined by the redhead's own, pulling him to the bathroom and Furihata let him.

When done, he was pulled again by the redhead.

"Now I'm intrigue, what are you up to Sei?" he asked, suspicious.

"We will eat breakfast Kouki." Akashi answered elegantly.

After responding, Akashi then dragged him outside.

"You made breakfast?"

Furihata was answer right away by the food he saw served on the table and was arranged pretty elegantly for a simple breakfast. Really being with Akashi you have to be accustomed with his quirks sometimes. Raising both eyebrows, he looked at Akashi ― who was now seated regally on his usual seat ― surprised.

"You cook this?"

Clearly, Akashi's eyes twitched and lips clipped in straight line.

"Kouki, I don't like your tone. Will you sit down and eat." his tone was a bit on edge.

Understanding the situation, Furihata slid on the chair then beamed happily. "Sweet. Waken up by your lover and then made a good breakfast. What would be next Sei-kun?" he mumbled loud enough to let Akashi hear his word, knowing the other would be annoyed. And he wasn't disappointed as he was being centered now by a sharp glare coming from his lover. He smiled at him though he still flinched slightly at that.

Akashi rarely does the cooking since he needed to prepare for work while he was on the kitchen busy preparing everything.

The brown-haired male started eating with an ease smile in lips. But when something struck him, he turned to his lover eating with poise.

"Why haven't you changed yet? Aren't you going to work?" he asked confusedly.

"I do have a day off sometimes." Akashi responded.

"You do?" Furihata asked in surprise, tone sounded in disbelief. It was the first time he heard him taking a day off. It was a surprise for him.

"Don't make me repeat myself." he stated edgily, eating the only piece of egg on his plate and added, "Pack your things Kouki that's enough for a week, I'll just buy you the rest there to last for a month. We will go somewhere." his gaze unwavering at Furihata.

"Huh? Why so sudden? What for?" the brunette inquired, mind jumbled. "For a month? How about our work? And where is this somewhere you are talking about?" he threw question after question in one breathing, very confused. None-working Akashi Seijuurou was a very strange occurrence, not that he was complaining because that would only mean more precious time with his lover but even with Akashi busy working himself he always made time for the both of us. So what could be the reason for this sudden trip to somewhere? Moreover, what about his own work?

And as if reading his mind Akashi answered.

"I gave a call at your working place to say you're taking a leave for a month so you don't have to worry about it. I had already planned everything. We'll be living tonight at six, better get ready Kouki. I don't want to be late."

"What? Okay, why the sudden vacation Sei-kun? Why didn't you ask me about this?" Furihata frowned and complained. He needed an explanation.

Akashi put his utensils down, wiped the corner of his lips with un-denied elegance and looked at Furihata.

"It was suppose to be my gift to you for our sixth year anniversary however you seemed to dislike the idea, so I will re-do my plan and asked you first then. Now Kouki what do you like to do in our anniversary? You do remember it, did you not?" Akashi inquired rather strictly but Kouki was certain he saw a flash of disappointment in Akashi's eyes. And he doesn't like it one bit. The whole ordeal about Akashi doing it all was rather surprising.

_'At least he does remember our anniversary. It was very romantic.'_

Furihata was silent for a moment, staring at Akashi. Isn't it cute with your lover preparing something to be with you on the most special moment? Akashi was the pure existence of romanticism and gentleness. And he wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Of course not." he said softly, wrinkling his face at the same time, "I was actually planning on surprising you tonight but suddenly someone decided a getaway plan without my consent. Now you've ruin it." he sulked half-heartedly, pouting. Furihata really had a perfect plan for this day but it was now useless.

Akashi stared blankly at him.

"Did I?" the redhead's expression became apprehensive all of a sudden.

"You did..." he replied, glimpsing at his lover before taking a bite on his bacon.

"Can't you do it on our trip?" Akashi suggested thoughtfully, though his thinking about what was his lover's surprise for him. Knowing that the other remember their anniversary and had planned something for him made the burden inside his chest lifted away and an overflowing happiness encircled it, even though he barely show it to his face.

"No way." the brunette somewhat look scandalized, which made Akashi's eyebrows twitched and frowned in question.

"Why is that?" asked by Akashi.

"I just don't want to Sei." Furihata's eyes was on his plate when he said it and Akashi caught the pinkish tint that was on his cheeks. So adorable Kouki.

He doesn't say anything about it though when he spoke again, making the smaller glanced at him.

"Fine I can't force you to do that." Akashi didn't urge him, eating the last piece of his food and drink before dampening his lips with a napkin. And he knew he hid his disappointment on his lover's eyes.

For Furihata though, the tight lip answer was just an indication of his thinning patience. He was aware of his boyfriend's disappointment after seeing his shoulders slacken very slightly. The change of his posture wasn't that obvious but being with Akashi for six years made him read his action more familiarly, albeit his lover himself doesn't realize such uncontrollable action since Akashi would not let such thing happen in front of people. Furihata wasn't going to tell him that little secret though.

Ugh. Furihata thought but didn't made a remark at him. It's too embarrassing.

"But since it's ruined as you say, perhaps you can tell me what you've planned at all? There is no problem in that, is there?"

Furihata almost choke at that, gladly, he'd saved his throat for a second. The brunette glanced at his redhead lover who watched him expectantly. Furihata couldn't suppress himself to feel again the warmth that consumed his face a minute ago. He looked away of his lover.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you." he mumbled inaudibly.

"I couldn't understand a word you said Kouki."

He murmured the same sentence again, and this time more coherently for Akashi to understand. He was hesitating to tell Akashi.

While contemplating inwardly, Furihata didn't notice how Akashi's lips formed in a smirk upon seeing his the brunette's reaction. Was it very embarrassing that would make his boyfriend's face colored in red that even the ripe tomato would be put in shame.

"I want to know Kouki."

"I don't want to tell." he refused more softly.

"I'm only asking it's not a big deal." he urged him.

"No. It's more embarrassing to say than showing it Sei-kun." Kouki looked at him, scrunching his face.

"I'm curious now Kouki." Akashi's voice now clearly was teasing. "Why don't you show it to me then, if that's the case."

"Is it really that embarrassing Kouki? We've been together for six years but you still have the tendecy to get shy over something you wanted to do for me. Now I wonder what kind of surprise it was." he placed his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers together.

Furihata glared at Akashi, realizing the teasing tone.

"You're really a bastard Sei." he spat at him.

The redhead raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Feigning innocence doesn't suit you Sei." he grumbled.

"I'm not pretending. I don't do such thing Kouki and you of all people know that." Akashi said, smiling like a gentleman.

Finishing his food, Furihata released a lungful of air and got up suddenly. He moved towards where Akashi has seated.

"Kouki?" Akashi asked, confused at his boyfriend's movement. Somehow, he could read the determination in his eyes.

Fluidly, Furihata snatched his hand.

"Then come with me Sei-kun."

Akashi let himself be dragged by his boyfriend, not knowing what's going on in the said boyfriend's mind. Upon entering their shared bedroom, Akashi was being thrown to the bed and straddled by the brunette. Stunned, his eyes widened slightly. He was shocked at Kouki's sudden aggressiveness very different to the coward brunette he met years ago.

"You're asking me what my surprise Sei-kun?" Furihata asked rather sweetly, took off his pajama top and showing the soft skin that entranced Akashi's all the time. "I'll show you then."

After saying those words, Furihata leaned down and captured Akashi's lips passionately.

"I would love to see that side of you again Kouki." Akashi chuckled, making Furihata nuzzle on Akashi's neck shyly.

"...shut up Sei-kun." he mumbled incoherently, but Akashi understand it. He tightened his hold on Furihata to pull him more closely, their skin stick together like a leech.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Kouki. I actually enjoyed your surprise. Thank you." he chuckled more when Furihata groaned.

"Uh I'm not sure I can walk...my butt aches." He muttered still in his neck, "How can I go to a trip now with this pain?"

"Don't worry about that Kouki, I can handle everything."

And all Furihata can do is to trust him.

**Note: No plot? I know. Sorry for that. Furthermore, I can't write lemon so I cut out my attempts in writing one :(. Who can help me? :D Lol! Anyway, please review.**

**Fact: Basketball idiot really do exist, yes? Because my brother is just one. Here I thought that Kagami is all just fiction and stuff but after realizing that my brother is one, I am now here to believe such thing. All he talks about was basketball and nothing else. He got hype up over that. And he's almost the same age as Kagami.**


End file.
